


Toy Wars

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, NO DEATH, as canon as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: Chucky the killer doll, thinks that he's hit his lucky break when he comes across young Andy in an attempt to get a new human body...the only problem is this isn't his Andy. Instead, he comes across an Andy, who unknown to the boy, has toys that come to life when no one is looking...Woody the Cowboy, Buzz Lightyear and the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to their respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 1**

Chucky grunted in frustration as he continued to walk down a dark alleyway, possibly leading to another dead end the way his luck was going. Figuring that he was lost once again, he grabbed a tin can that was by his foot, and flung it as far as he could, hoping that he would hit something just to give him something smile about…no such luck. The killer doll was lost, bored out of his mind…and had nowhere to go so he could fix those problems.

It had been weeks since he's seen any kind of action, and even then he never actually got to kill anyone, he came pretty darn close though. His quest for blood driving him mad…he needed to get back into a real human body quick, this toy-like body was holding him back all the time.

Sure it was handy a few times when stealth or the element of surprise was required, but whenever he would try to go for the kill, he could never get close enough to land a killing blow. It felt like he had lost his touch, and this aggravated the killer heavily.

Sighing heavily, he sat on the ground and was lost in his thoughts. ''I need to get out of this body!'' He spat while punching his plastic fist onto the ground. ''That Andy kid is my only ticket, and I'm not going to let him get away from me again! If only I could find him.''

Andy, the first person that knew of Chucky's curse, he was the only way for Chucky to transfer his soul out of this Good Guy Doll body and into human flesh once more. But every attempt was foiled in some way, leaving him battered and broken a majority of the time. However, maybe with the Heart of Damballa, his special amulet that can help increase his chances of transferring a soul without much hassle, he might just have a chance.

''I can't give up now!'' Chucky said defiantly. ''I'm still alive and kicking…more or less. I'm Charles Lee Ray, I've been knocked down before but I've always gotten back up. There's no way I'm letting that snot-nosed brat get away from me again. I'm going to get out of this body, even if it's the last thing I…'' He never got to finish his sentence, as the strength of the wind managed to carry a large cardboard box in his direction and smack him right in the face, knocking him flat on the ground.

Punching the box off of him, Chucky sat up and looked at the piece of cardboard beside him. ''Oh the irony!'' He mumbled sarcastically, realising that this was the box of a toy. Getting back on his feet, Chucky dusted himself off before he noticed something written on the box. ''No way!'' He reached out to rub the dust off the box, getting a clear sight of the name scribbled on the side…Andy.

''No…'' He muttered trying to deny the chance this could be the Andy he knows. ''What are the chances of this being my Andy? Zero!'' Pausing for a moment, he thought deeply. ''Although it looks like it was written by a kid…but still, I have no idea where this came from…'' Inspecting the box more thoroughly, he noticed something else attached to the box…a receipt with the address; this toy must have been an Internet delivery.

''Ha! God, I love you!'' Chucky yelled triumphantly as he snatched the receipt. ''Only if you're a chick though! Until nerds know what you look like, I'm just going to imagine you as a chick bud!'' He said while looking up at the sky. Finally thinking that things may be going his way, he carefully reads the online receipt, finding the address of this toy's owner.

_234 Elm Street…_

''Elm Street? Why does that sound so familiar?'' Chucky pondered on the thought that he knew someone else from Elm Street. But he decided to just forget about that; he had other things to concentrate on. ''Alright Andy, let's see if you're the kid I'm looking for. And this time…no one is going to stop me!''

* * *

''Places everyone! Andy's coming!'' Woody the cowboy yelled, as he ran through the open gap by Andy's bedroom door to warn the other toys. He was nearly blinded by the bright sunlight as he passed the light coming from the window, in fact, the sunshine was so bright, he hadn't noticed that some of the other toys were playing cards in the middle of the room. Before anyone could warn him, Woody slipped on one of the cards, his lanky legs kicking in the air as he fell to the floor with a thud.

The other toys around the room took notice of the downed cowboy, groaning in pain and rubbing his head as he tried to pick himself up, then another sound got their attention…that of footsteps coming up the stairs outside. All the toys dashed back into their original positions around the room, almost forgetting about Woody still getting back onto his feet.

''Need a hand!'' An authoritative but friendly voice spoke. Woody looked up and was greeted by the sight of his friend, Buzz Lightyear, offering a hand to help him up. Woody accepted it and was just about hoisted onto his feet when Buzz spoke again. ''Try not to yell!''

''What?'' Without another warning, Buzz gripped Woody's hand firmly and using all his strength, threw Woody in the direction of Andy's bed. At first, Woody let out a little yelp in surprise, but when he realised that Buzz was just trying to get him in place quicker, he went with it and landed close by Andy's pillow without another peep. He remained as still as possible as the bedroom door opened and Andy stepped in.

Everyone was still and silent as they waited patiently to see what Andy was doing. The 12-year-old wandered around his room, checking his wardrobe and inspecting behind a cupboard as a voice called from outside. ''You found it yet Andy!''

''Not yet!'' He called back as he passed the door, walking over towards the bed. Where Woody had landed, he was facing in the other direction, so had to rely on listening to know what his kid was up to. He heard Andy approach the bed before kneeling down and moving stuff under the bed. ''There it is!'' Andy muttered triumphantly as he stood back up again. Woody could hear Andy dropping something to the ground and it bouncing up, it was a very familiar sound to Woody's ears now, a basketball. ''Alright I'm coming!'' Andy's last words as he jogged out of the door, shutting it behind him.

They waited a brief moment, making sure that Andy wouldn't make a sharp U-turn and come back into the room. Nothing. Once they were sure it was safe to move again, Slinky the dog was the first to make a comment. ''Darn, he was just getting the basketball again.''

To his left, Mr Potato Head approached him. ''Don't know why you're surprised, that's the fourth time this week he's gone off to play with his friends!'' He grumbled, trying his best to hide his jealousy. This didn't escape the notice of his wife, Mrs Potato Head, who held onto his arm comfortingly.

''Do you think,'' The quiet voice of Rex the dinosaur spoke. ''Maybe Andy has gotten bored of us already?''

No one dared to answer that question until Buzz emerged from the side of the bed. ''Of course not! Andy can't always be here with us. He has a life outside! Right, Woody?'' Buzz called out, waiting for his friend's agreement. But the top of the bed was silent. ''Woody?''

Not wanting to wait for an answer, Jessie rushed over to the railings at the corner of the bed, while also giving an assuring look towards Buzz to let him know she was going to investigate. Quickly using her acrobatic skills to climb and jump up the railings, she landed firmly on her feet at the edge of the mattress. Looking forward, she could see that Woody was still lying on the bed, still as a rock and facing the wall behind. ''Woody?'' She whispered towards him.

''Huh?'' Woody slowly sat up and looked back at Jessie, his face shallow and his eyes distant. ''Oh yeah…um…'' Knowing that he needed to talk with the other toys and keep a positive atmosphere, Woody got to his feet and walked to the edge of the bed with Jessie and looked down on the other toys. ''Buzz is right! Andy has his own life. He can't be with us all the time! He's started a new school; made new friends…he has other commitments now. We just have to be here when he does want us!''

Although spirits were lifted in some way, the toys couldn't help but feel a little discouraged that Andy was spending less time with them, and it wasn't that hard to notice for Woody and Buzz. Wanting to distract them from this downer of a day so far, Buzz walked to the centre of the room where the playing cards were still scattered around. ''Come on guys; let's tidy this up. We're lucky Andy didn't notice it when he came in.''

Ham snickered slightly. ''Are you sure, Buzz? I think it makes a nice skating ring, don't you think so Woody?'' He asked sarcastically as some of the other toys giggled at Woody's expense.

The cowboy rolled his eyes. ''I'll be happy for the day when Andy gets a toy wet-floor sign.''

''Hey, don't stop now!'' Ham continued. ''One more slip on those cards from you, and Potato Head here owes me his nose.''

''What?'' Mr Potato Head gasped. ''I thought we agreed my right ear?''

''Sweetheart!'' Mrs Potato Head huffed in an annoyed fashion. ''I thought you stopped with your gambling games! We have to raise our kids respectfully.''

At that moment, the three little green multi-eyed aliens all waddled over to hug Mr Potato. ''You have saved our lives! We are eternally grateful!'' They held on tightly to their 'daddy', Mr Potato groaned quietly…almost wishing that he could send them to school every weekday.

The toys on the floor marched over to collect all the cards and put them away, while Woody, who was just about to jump down and join them, felt Jessie place a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''You okay?'' She asked him.

''Yeah, thanks,'' He tried to assure her he was fine, but as she cocked her eyebrow at him, he knew that it was impossible to keep anything hidden from her. ''Alright, I followed Andy outside to see where he was going, if he was going to…''

''Hey partner, we'll always have that one more day with Andy. Just not today okay!'' She waited anxiously for a response, and once she got it in the form of him nodding his head, she grabbed Woody extremely tightly, causing him to yelp a bit. ''Yeah! Race you to the card pack!'' She screamd excitedly as she jumped off the bed with Woody still held close, not thinking about whether she gave him a little scare or not.

Because the toys were so busy trying to find and collect all the playing cards around the floor, no one was at the window to see something climb up the side of the house. A plastic hand reached up and grabbed the inside of the window, allowing him to hoist himself up and onto the frame. ''First thing I'm going to do when I get my new body…'' Chucky panted as he climbed over the frame. ''Go to the gym, and work on these guns! I'm sick and tired of having the strength of a gremlin.''

Finally entering through the window, he stepped quietly onto the desk before looking around the room; it appeared to be empty from where he was standing, although it didn't help that from the angle he was at he couldn't see the floor.

With no sign of any life at first, Chucky scampered across the desk and over to the bed beside him. This was defiantly a kid's room; from the posters on the walls, kid friendly blanket of the bed, and stickers on the computer on the desk, without a doubt, there was a kid that lived here. He still wasn't sure if this was his Andy, but right now he didn't think clearly about the options, things seemed to be going his way so much that he failed to even concentrate on what he was doing.

Running towards the edge of the desk, he made a big leap over to the bed but didn't quite get the jump right. He bounced on the mattress of the bed once before going over the edge and falling down the back of the bed, the other side of where the toys were.

The toys stopped what they were doing immediately as they heard a crash coming from behind the bed. A whimper of pain and frustration could be heard from under the bed, as well as someone speaking with a few words that only Andy's mom used when she was really angry. Afraid that another kid might have snuck in with Andy and hid under the bed while looking for the basketball, the toys all scattered around the room and tried to find any hiding spot they could.

Crawling his way out from under the bed, Chucky got back on his feet and had a good look around the room from floor level. ''Now all I have to do is wait for Andy to come in, and that new body will be as good as mine.'' He whispered gleefully to himself.

From the shadows at the back of the room, Andy's toys tried to get a peek at the new face that emerged from under the bed. Woody was the first to take notice, sighing with relief silently, glad that it wasn't a kid that spotted them. But that didn't stop his mind from being filled with more questions. ''Hey isn't that a…''

''Good Guy Doll!'' Ham confirmed quietly as the other toys listened to him. ''Toys marketed and shipped in 1988 before a cease production in 1995 for some conspicuous reason from what I've heard! They're pretty rare nowadays.''

''What's he doing here?'' Jessie asked.

Buzz reached for his wrist, readying his laser bulb and slowly extending his arm in a threatening pose. ''Right, I'll ask him what he wants.''

''Hold on, Buzz!'' Woody stopped him. ''We don't need to interrogate him, I'll just talk with him.''

''Woody, we don't know who he is,'' Buzz argued. ''He could be dangerous!''

Mr Potato Head scoffed at the thought. ''No offence, Buzz, but it's kind of in the name, _Good Guy Doll._ I don't think he can be threatening.''

''I don't want to take that chance,'' Buzz replied and was about to walk out of his hiding spot when Woody planted a hand on Buzz's laser and forced him back.

''Which is why before things get too heated, I'm going to go out there and give him a great, big, warm welcome!'' Without waiting for Buzz's next argument, Woody stepped out from his hiding spot and cautiously walked out into the open behind Chucky.

Chucky's eyes darted from left to right, hoping to see someone before being caught by someone, unaware of Woody approaching right behind him.

''Hello!'' The cowboy greeted, scaring the life out of Chucky.

''Ahhh!'' The killer doll screamed to the heavens while jumping back trying to get some distance between him and the living toy in front of him. ''What the hell? You…you can't be alive! You're a toy!''

Bemused by what he was saying, Woody tried to calm the panicked Good Guy. ''Hey no need to be afraid, we're all friends here.''

Chucky froze in worry realising what the cowboy toy just said. ''A…all?'' If his skin could turn pale, ghost-white it would, as he watched all kinds of toys emerge from their hiding places, alive and walking. He shook his head as if trying to make an argument. ''No way! No way! You can't all be alive! I'm…I'm the one with the curse here, I…I…I know how to deal with this!'' He shouted and didn't move an inch for a few seconds, leaving the other toys wondering what he was about to do…when Chucky screamed at the top of his voice and ran straight into the wall, almost knocking him out.

As Chucky whimpered and roll about on the floor, the other toys looked at each other, not sure how to handle this situation. Mr Potato Head was the first to let his feelings known. ''I think this doll has his head screwed on too tight.''

''Or probably not screwed on at all,'' Ham replied as the two of them started giggling.

Before they could say any more jokes, Bo-Peep approached them. ''Stop it you two, we don't know anything about him; he could be in trouble or maybe even broke. We shouldn't make fun of him.''

Chucky lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes bugging out and his mouth ajar. ''Okay…okay, I'm going to look back around, and the toys are going to be…gone! Okay, I'm about to look around…and…'' Out of nowhere though, Bullseye the horse started licking Chucky's face as if they had been friends for life. Half disgusted and half scared-out-of-his-wits-end, Chucky rolled away and looked back to see the toys still there. ''This has to be the tequila I had a few nights ago, yeah…it's always the tequila's fault!''

He started mumbling incoherently to himself, trying to think of any rational explanation for this. Sure, he was a killer whose soul was transferred into a doll, but he actually had a reason. How could these toys be alive? Has he stayed inside the body of a toy for so long he can understand other toys? Is that possible?

Woody and Buzz meanwhile, were deep in conversation. ''Whoa, it's like he's never seen another toy before,'' Woody exclaimed.

''Do you think that's possible?''

''Well, you believed you were a real space ranger.''

''So, what do we do? We have to hide him before Andy gets back, but then what?'' Buzz questioned.

Once that name Andy was muttered, Chucky had ceased with his hysteria and remembered the reason why he came to this house in the first place. Clearing his throat to get the toys attention, he spoke in an attempted friendly manner. ''So, you have an Andy that lives here? That's cool, what does he look like?''

Hearing a question like that, Woody suspicion returned and he couldn't help but feel a little protective of his kid. ''Why would you want to know that?''

Before he could ask any further, or get an answer from Chucky, Rex called out excitedly. ''There's a picture of Andy right there!'' He pointed his tiny fingers towards a picture beside a cupboard, showing Andy holding his little sister Molly.

''Rex!'' Woody yelled at the dinosaur.

As Chucky looked at the picture his fist clenched in anger, and he did his best not to scream to the high-heavens. This was the wrong Andy; he had come all this way for nothing. Or had he?

He still has the Heart of Damballa, and with it, it doesn't matter which body he transfers his soul into, it can still work! He'd never tested it, but it was worth a try. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to get back into a human body, even if it didn't also come with revenge against his Andy. Also, what was the only thing that can stop him now?

Toys! His biggest threat was toys. He tried to hide his snickers, thinking that this was going to be so easy.

''Hey!'' He addressed the toys. ''I know we got off on the wrong foot, but how about we make a fresh start, starting right now? I'm sure you'd want to get to know me…and I'd love to know about each of you.''

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to their respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this. It's purely for fun.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 2**

Chucky wasn't sure how much time had past. When the toys promised to introduce him to everyone, they really meant everyone. All corners of the room had been reached, and every toy had their moment to introduce themselves. The killer doll's patience was beginning to wear extremely thin. However, he had to play along if he had any hope of them introducing him to the one person that mattered…their Andy.

''So, who was your owner?'' Jessie asked.

He couldn't find any space as the toys crowded around him. Many were happy about the idea of making a new friend, while Woody still felt sceptical.

Chucky stared at the cowgirl bewilderedly. ''Owner?''

''Yeah, your kid that you used to be with! You did have one, right?''

Not wanting to come across as suspicious, Chucky's mind rattled for a moment, piecing together a convincing backstory. ''Oh…yes…him! I did have one!''

''Did?'' Buzz inquired.

''Well…it's a long story,'' Chucky stressed, mentally counting how many toys were in the room. ''But, the most important thing to know… is that he was _my_ Andy.''

Rex wagged his little arms excitedly. ''Your kid was called Andy too?''

Hearing this, Woody quickened his pace until he was the closest one to Chucky. ''Why aren't you with your Andy now?'' He folded his arms over his chest.

''We just…drifted apart,'' Chucky shrugged. ''You know how it is.''

''No, I don't.''

Realising that he wasn't swaying the cowboy, Chucky decided it was an appropriate time to pump up the sympathetic angle. He hid his trembling fist, making sure none of the toys saw him clenching it in frustration. Pouting aggressively, he summoned up every bit of willpower he had and attempted to sob. ''Okay, okay, I confess, things ended terribly between me and my Andy.''

''What happened?'' Slinky questioned.

''It's hard to talk about, but I'll do my best…'' The Good Guy Doll squeaked and brushed away an invisible tear with his thumb. ''My Andy didn't treat me kindly. He'd torture me. Punch me. Kick me. Throw me in the fireplace.''

The toys gasped in unison. Even Woody's eyes widened and his body froze after hearing the horrid tale. Despite Chucky's tone and cries sounding forced, he couldn't think negatively of a toy treated poorly. Although, he questioned how Chucky seemed to still be in one piece.

Bo-Peep covered her mouth with her hand, wanting to reach out for the discarded doll. ''That's awful.''

''I know,'' Chucky whimpered and turned his back away from them, masking his face. ''I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't put up with it. So I ran away and never looked back. That's why I'm here. Because…I wanted to find a new home. A new Andy.''

Before anyone could stop him, Rex jumped. ''You can always play with our Andy. He treats us well.''

Mr Potato Head rolled his eyes so hard they almost dethatched from his head. ''Yeah, when he can actually be bothered with us.'' His snarky remarked earned him a light smack from his Mrs standing nearby.

Without missing a beat, Chucky turned heel and beamed. ''You'll let me stay?'' He kept one hand behind his back, crossing his fingers.

Buzz nodded affirmatively. ''I don't see any reason not to. You can stay for as long as you want-…''

''Need!'' Woody quickly cut in. ''You can stay for as long as you need. We can't promise you'll stay forever.''

Slyly, Chucky's eyes narrowed towards Woody, now knowing that he was going to be the most troubling obstacle to deal with. His intense stare was cut short when Bullseye proceeded to lick Chucky's face over and over again, despite the doll's protests. He tried to push the horse away, but the toy animal was too strong for him. As Chucky was about to be smothered with affection and shoved onto the floor, his fists clasped. ''Get away from me you...'' He erupted before silencing himself.

Bullseye backed away slowly, fear written all over his long face. The other toys flinched and glared at the short-tempered newcomer. Chucky cringed and gritted his teeth at his slip-up. He was beginning to win them over. The last thing he needed was to literally blow his cover and be kicked out before he could put his plan into motion.

He cleared his throat and opened his arms in a welcoming manner. ''Guys, I'm sorry. You can understand I would have a short fuse after everything I've been put through, right?''

There were still a few shady glances thrown his way. To be fair, Chucky knew that wasn't the best defence to go with.

Shuffling for a second, Chucky continued. ''Well, like Woodchuck here said…''

''It's Woody!'' The cowboy corrected.

''Yeah, like he said, I can't stay forever. I promise that I'll be out of the door and gone before you miss me. I'm just passing through until I get my body back into shape.'' He winked.

There wasn't much time for any of the other toys to respond to Chucky's words as they could hear the rapid pounding of little footsteps coming from downstairs. They started faint, but gradually grew louder and louder with every passing second until eventually, they could hear barking.

Chucky turned sharply with a bemused look. ''Is that a dog?''

''Buster's coming!'' Woody announced in a hushed voice. Immediately, the toys began to scatter and find suitable places to hide.

Chucky scurried briefly, taking a second to catch up with what was happening. He silently cursed his luck and misfortune. Of course, it would have been too easy if it were just toys to deal with. Now, he had a dog to worry about as well.

He heard the paws frantically scratching on the outside of the bedroom door. The animal was attempting to come in, and Chucky was still without a place to hide. Frustration turned to panic and the doll scanned the room. Over in the far corner, nestled between a few dusty books on the bottom of a shelf, Rex waved his tiny arms, beckoning Chucky to follow. A grunt rolled out of Chucky's mouth while the dinosaur continued to offer a spot next to him for his 'new friend.'

'' _Couldn't have been stuck with the cowgirl,''_ Chucky moaned. _''No, instead I have to be seated next to Jurassic…''_

_**BARK! BARK!** _

Buster's yelps were louder than ever, snapping Chucky out of his disgruntled daze. Before he had any longer to think, he sprinted over towards Rex.

High above, peering down from the treasure box-shaped chest, Woody refused to tear his eyes away from Chucky. Not when the doll squeezed himself next to Rex. Not even when Buster burst through the door and ran excitedly around the room, searching for any sign of movement.

The brown miniature dachshund continuously yapped and buried his nose in whatever tight corners he could fit his snout between. If he found nothing of interest, he would dart over to another corner of the room. It seemed like nowhere was safe, and this alarmed Chucky. He was the new toy after all. It would only be a matter of time before the dog sniffed out his unusual scent and most likely rip him to shreds. That's what the killer theorised would happen judging by the way the toys disappeared as soon as possible.

Rex quietly tapped his tiny arms nervously. ''Oh, I hope he doesn't get me. Buster's never found me before.''

Chucky rolled his eyes and snapped in a hushed tone. ''I know that. If he had, you wouldn't be her-,''

A wonderfully awful idea struck Chucky like lightning. His eyes gleamed with a sinister spark. He knew that reaching Andy would be difficult with so toys with watchful and protective eyes around. So, if he evened the playing field, things might start to turn in his favour.

He stared outwards, keeping as still as possible as he saw Buster the dog edge closer and closer. The canine sniffed the ground, smelling something new and interesting. His tail wagged so fast it was almost like a blur. Rex also watched Buster, failing to notice Chucky slowly reach over and creep his hand behind his back.

''First time for everything, Dino!''

Woody watched in disbelief as he saw Chucky push Rex out from his hiding spot and out into the open. It was too easy for Buster to look up and see the green dinosaur rolling around on the ground, struggling to push himself back up. The dog leapt forward, towering over Rex in an instant. The dinosaur squeaked and prepared himself for what was in store while Chucky watched on with a wicked gleefulness.

In an instant, that diabolical joy evaporated when Buster proceeded to lick Rex all over. Rex giggled. ''Ah, that tickles.'' He attempted and failed to push Buster away. The dog was driving the toy across the floor, overwhelming him with licks and kisses.

Chucky's bottom jaw threatened to detach from his mouth and fall to the floor. ''He was just playing?''

''Help, I can't get him off me with my arms!'' Rex called out between bouts of laughter.

Woody hopped out from his hiding spot and patted his knees. ''Buster, over here, boy!''

The dog's ears picked up immediately and without turning, Buster charged towards Woody, tackling the cowboy to the ground and giving him the same treatment he gave Rex. Woody let his friend have a moment to enjoy the company, even if it was a slobbery experience. Soon enough, he patted Buster on the side and the dog obediently backed away and sat patiently. ''Good boy.'' He praised the dog. Once he stood back up, he scratched Buster behind his ears, causing the dog to drum his back leg on the floor like a passionate drummer in an orchestra.

Looking over Buster's shoulder, Woody saw the other toys emerge from their hiding spots and rushing over to help Rex stand back up. After helping their friend up, Ham couldn't stop himself from snickering. ''There goes your perfect record, Godzilla.''

''Yeah,'' Mr Potato Head said. ''So much for the cautious approach you've always talked so much about.''

''I was doing so well too,'' Rex whimpered. ''I think a book fell on me and knocked me over.''

Woody's smile faded. While everyone was either consoling Rex or playing with Buster, he glared in Chucky's direction. The Good Guy doll stared back like a deer caught in headlights. Without a word, Woody marched towards him and folded his arms over his chest. This cowboy didn't need a gun in his holster as his eyes were already burning through Chucky's skin.

Instead of owning up to his crime, Chucky shrugged. ''What?''

''You want to tell me what that was about?''

''I was trying to make more room. I accidentally nudged him.''

''With the way you smiled afterwards, I doubt it was an accident.''

Seeing that the innocent act wasn't going to work on him, Chucky merely scoffed and waved his arm dismissively. ''I don't have to confess to anything.''

Either bravely or foolishly, Woody took one step forward, locking eyes with the doll. ''Let's get one thing straight here. These are my friends, and we look out for each other. If I think for even a moment that you're trying to hurt any of them…''

''What are you going to do? Strap me to the back of your horse and have him drag me around the Xbox till I throw up?'' Chucky interrupted, showing little fear over Woody's threats. ''You're soft, Woodberry. You don't have it in you to come after me.''

Woody's expression darkened. ''You'd be surprised what I can do. And my name is Woody.'' He said ominously before turning to join the others.

On the outside, Chucky appeared poised and undeterred by Woody's warning. However, a spike of fear pricked him from the inside. Already, he was finding it difficult to keep his alibi going. And the cowboy was setting himself up to be Chucky's biggest obstacle to get to Andy. If he was going to do something, he needed to make it quick.

''When I'm human again,'' Chucky growled under his breath, too quiet for anyone else to hear. ''I'm going to enjoy stamping your face in until there's nothing left.''

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
